


Zérac

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Dark side [5]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Quoi que ce soit, tu n'en sauras rien.





	Zérac

_Note de l’auteur  : texte écrit dans la lignée de « Les étoiles et toi ». Les implications sont les mêmes, quelles qu’elles soient. Et je n’en dirai rien._

—

Minuit trente.

Au-delà des vitres de la passerelle, les étoiles disputent âprement leur place aux nuages qui obscurcissent le ciel. À l’intérieur, rien ne trouble le silence. Tu clignes des yeux, un instant éblouie par la rétroluminescence de l’alidade tandis que ton esprit se rebelle malgré toi d’avoir été réveillé à une heure aussi indue.

— Gouvernez au soixante-et-onze.

Ajustement infime de trajectoire. Il n’est pas nécessaire, mais tu n’as rien d’autre pour t’occuper : le scope du radar est vierge de toute trace. Il l’était déjà la veille, et le jour d’avant. Le Pacifique est grand. Les routes commerciales sont loin.  
Le quart s’annonce long.

— En route au soixante-et-onze.  
— Bien.

Le barreur maîtrise son affaire, se jouant de la houle pour maintenir le cap. La proue ne dévie pas.  
Tu consultes la carte. La route est rectiligne sur des centaines de nautiques encore (cinq cent trente-sept exactement). Tu ne tourneras pas aujourd’hui. Tu soupires.

Minuit quarante-cinq.

Tu n’as pris le quart que depuis une demi-heure et cela te semble déjà une éternité.

— On va prendre la flotte, lâche ton adjoint. On n’voit plus du tout les étoiles.

Oh, génial. À ces heures-ci, ton principal plaisir est de profiter de la beauté du ciel. Sous ces latitudes, loin de toute pollution lumineuse, le firmament se révèle dans toute sa splendeur. Tu pourrais rester la nuit entière à admirer les constellations. Et le quart s’écoule tellement plus vite lorsque l’on traque la galaxie d’Andromède !… Hélas, ce ne sera pas pour cette fois.  
Dehors, une vague traîtresse s’abat sur le flanc tribord. Le coup de boutoir fait trembler la coque.

— Ça se lève, on dirait, commente le barreur.

Tu grimaces. Tu as beau t’être amarinée, tu es toujours sensible au tangage. Manquerait plus que le mal de mer, tiens…

— Gouvernez au soixante-quinze.

Le vent et le courant augmentent la dérive. Mais bon, tu as vu pire. Et puis avec le GPS, tout est plus facile désormais.  
Tu as une brève pensée pour les navigateurs d’autrefois, qui n’hésitaient pas à braver l’immensité sans être capables de connaître leur position en temps réel. Tu t’es toi-même essayée au sextant quelques jours auparavant. L’expérience n’a, en toute franchise, pas vraiment été couronnée de succès.

Une heure dix.

La houle s’intensifie. La nuit s’assombrit davantage. Tu fixes l’horizon (ou, tout du moins, un point que tu estimes être l’horizon dans cette obscurité) tandis que, à intervalles réguliers, l’étrave tosse avec violence.

— Il pleut, non ? demande le barreur.  
— Ce sont les embruns, tête de nœud ! se moque l’adjoint.

L’autre hausse les épaules, vexé, un mouvement que tu devines plus que tu ne le voies.

Une heure quinze.

Plus que trois heures.

— On devrait couper le radar, dit l’adjoint.

Tu vérifies d’un coup d’œil. Non.

— On n’est pas encore au-dessus des limites.  
— Vu comme c’est parti on va les atteindre dans pas longtemps, capitaine, rétorque l’adjoint.

Tu réfléchis un instant. Certes, les rafales frôlent de plus en plus souvent la valeur maximale de fonctionnement du radar, mais le vent moyen en est encore éloigné.  
Il te reste de la marge.

— Pas tout de suite, tranches-tu.

L’adjoint n’insiste pas.

Tu scrutes l’obscurité derrière les vitres. La mer est vide, tu le sais, mais tu ne peux t’empêcher d’imaginer le pire : un obstacle invisible, une collision, une catastrophe… Tu es de quart et c’est ta responsabilité de veiller à la sécurité de ceux qui dorment. L’océan ne pardonne pas les erreurs.

Une heure trente-cinq.

Les ombres bruissent dans les recoins de la passerelle. Le noir se fait d’encre. L’extérieur a disparu, avalé par la nuit.

— Ça dépasse encore, annonce l’adjoint.

Merde. Tu vas devoir te résoudre à éteindre le radar. Ça ne te plaît pas. La technologie est un carcan.

Une heure quarante.

Le vent hurle contre les portes fermées, siffle dans les interstices, hulule le long des parois de métal.

— Okay, on stoppe le radar.

Ce n’est qu’un grain. Ça ne durera pas.  
Tu regardes le scope une dernière fois avant de couper la rotation de l’antenne. Puis tu cilles tandis qu’une image rémanente s’imprime sur ta rétine.

— Attends, c’est quoi ça ?

L’adjoint n’accorde pas la moindre attention à l’écran désormais mort.

— Un rat bleu, capitaine.

Un faux écho. Probablement. C’était beaucoup trop prêt. Et il n’y a personne dehors, de toute façon.

Une heure quarante-huit.

Un éclat lumineux perce soudain la nuit. Un éclair ? Non, tu as déjà traversé des orages, la lueur des éclairs est caractéristique. Tu plisses les yeux à travers les vitres battues par les embruns.  
…  
Là-bas. Un point blanc. Ténu. Puis un nouvel éclat.

— Il y a quelque chose devant.

L’adjoint l’a vu lui aussi.

— Peut-être une étoile, tente-t-il d’une voix incertaine.  
— Par ce temps ? Impossible.

Silence. Le point ne disparaît pas. Il semble osciller au-dessus de l’horizon alors que les vagues continuent de bousculer la coque. Peut-être n’est-ce qu’une illusion d’optique.

— Vous voulez que je rallume le radar, capitaine ?

Tu ne te retournes pas. Tu t’agrippes à l’alidade centrale, tu relèves le gisement de l’éclat.

Il ne défile pas.

Il vient droit sur toi.

— Le vent ?  
— Hors limites au plus fort des rafales, mais sinon ça passe.

Mouais… La situation ne s’est pas améliorée, quoi… Enfin, quelques nœuds seulement au-dessus du maximum, ça ne devrait pas arracher l’antenne, si ? Tu inspires profondément.

— On rallume. On va bien voir s’il nous choppe un écho.

Tu fixes l’écran pendant que le balayage circulaire parcourt le scope. L’image est brouillée par le retour de mer et constellée de taches informes dues aux nuages bas. Pourtant, dans l’azimut de l’éclat, l’écran affiche un écho net. Un contact. À un petit détail près.

— C’est beaucoup trop gros, analyse l’adjoint. On aurait dû le voir arriver de loin bien avant de couper. C’est un rat bleu, capitaine.

Tu renifles.

— Un rat bleu avec un feu de position ?

L’adjoint ne se démonte pas.

— Une étoile à travers une trouée. C’est une coïncidence. J’ai déjà vu ça.

L’adjoint a plus d’ancienneté que toi. Tu n’as jamais vu ça, mais tu as entendu parler de ces chefs de quart qui ont réalisé des manœuvres d’évitement avec une étoile, ou d’autres qui ont poursuivi la lune pendant des heures. La nuit est trompeuse et fausse les perceptions. Tout le monde l’apprend un jour ou l’autre. Tu te souviens surtout des moqueries (« avec la lune, tu te rends compte ! Pendant quatre heures ! »). Tu ne veux pas qu’elles s’appliquent à toi.  
Tu relèves encore le gisement du point lumineux. Il ne bouge toujours pas. Tu vas devoir prendre une décision.

— À droite cinq.  
— Capitaine ?

Tu entends la perplexité de l’adjoint. Pourquoi se dérouter face à un mirage ? Tu souris amèrement. Rien ne t’a pour l’instant prouvé que ce n’en était pas un. Et cette lumière te nargue toujours.

— La barre est cinq à droite.  
— Bien. Zéro la barre, gouvernez au quatre-vingt-dix.

Un petit écart. Il ne te retardera pas, et tu passeras ainsi _à côté_ de cet écho fantôme et non pas _dessus_.

Une heure cinquante-cinq.

Tu t’es placée sur une route parallèle à ta route initiale. Deux mille yards sur tribord. Suffisant pour être en sécurité. La lumière est toujours visible. L’écho sur le radar aussi.  
Et il est trop gros.

— Ça fait un pâté sur le scope, dit l’adjoint. Ce n’est pas réel.

Oui. Mais l’écho est net, et la lumière est toujours là.  
Tu consultes les données du radar. Pas de vitesse apparente. Quoi que ce soit, c’est à la dérive.  
L’adjoint a plaqué son visage contre la vitre.

— J’vois rien, grogne-t-il.

Tu n’en tiens pas compte. Quoi que ce soit, tu vas passer à deux mille yards de lui. Une tête d’épingle à l’échelle de l’océan, mais il n’y a plus de danger.

— Je ne vois rien, répète l’adjoint. Je…

Ton cœur manque un battement.

— Bon sang, c’est un feu de mât !

Une deuxième lumière est apparue à droite de la première. Juste au-dessus, un phare rouge clignote de manière saccadée. Une chose est sûre : ça, ce n’est pas une étoile.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette signalisation de merde ? peste l’adjoint.

Tu balayes la remarque d’une main. Un problème à la fois.

— Essayez de le contacter sur seize, ordonnes-tu.

L’adjoint saisit la radio.

— I call the ship at position…

S’il est à la dérive, il est peut-être en difficulté. Au milieu de l’immensité liquide, il serait criminel de l’ignorer.

Une heure cinquante-sept.

Vous avez fait plusieurs tentatives, en anglais et en français. Vos appels sont restés sans réponse. Dehors, quatre feux sont à présent visibles. L’écho radar ne mentait pas : quoi que ce soit, c’est très gros.  
L’adjoint se tourne vers toi.

— On le scotte ?

Tu opines.

— On le scotte.

Puis tu saisis le combiné du téléphone pendant que l’adjoint attrape le projecteur à éclats.

— J’appelle le pacha.

Deux heures quatre.

Le commandant t’a autorisée à t’approcher, et tu as modifié ta route pour tangenter un cercle de mille yards autour de l’écho. Sur l’aileron bâbord, l’adjoint emmitouflé dans sa parka envoie vaillamment des signaux lumineux en Scott malgré les paquets de mer sporadiques qui le trempent. Sans succès. De ton côté, tu as poursuivi les appels VHF sans obtenir davantage de réaction.  
Tu as également mesuré l’angle entre les deux feux les plus éloignés, le radar te donne la distance… Tu as calculé une longueur de trois cents mètres. Quoi que ce soit, tu ne le vois sûrement pas plein travers, c’est donc plus grand que trois cents mètres. Preuve est faite : c’est très gros. Plus de trois fois plus que toi. Un cargo ? Un super pétrolier ? Mais que fait-il là, hors des routes commerciales habituelles ? Et pourquoi est-il à la dérive ?

Deux heures onze.

Mille cinq cents yards.

— Alors ?

Tu sursautes. Le commandant est monté en passerelle sans que tu ne l’entendes.

— Pas de réponse, commandant.

Sur bâbord, les feux esquissent une silhouette massive, parallélépidédique et très haute sur l’eau, comme un porte-conteneurs chargé à bloc. Tu crois deviner des superstructures qui surplombent le tout. Des grues, peut-être. Au moins deux, avec des bras multiples. Quoi que ce soit, c’est un monstre.  
Le pacha réclame les jumelles à intensificateur de lumière. Tu lui tends. Tu as déjà essayé. Ça ne résout rien.  
Depuis l’aileron, l’adjoint crie :

— Je crois qu’ils dorment tous là-dedans !

Le pacha fait claquer sa langue sur son palais.

— Envoie cinq coups de sirène, te dit-il.

Tu t’exécutes. Le son déchire la nuit. Le temps semble se suspendre.

Quelques secondes s’écoulent, quelques minutes peut-être. Puis tu entends un sifflement, la mer se teinte d’un bleu phosphorescent l’espace d’un battement de cœur, et les feux s’enfoncent dans l’eau. Tu peines à croire ce que tu viens de voir. Tu peines à croire qu’il s’agisse d’une illusion.

Simultanément, les nuages s’éclaircissent. Le vent tombe, la pleine lune se dévoile. La vue se dégage jusqu’à l’horizon, illuminée par la clarté violette de la nuit.

Et l’océan est vide.

— Un rat bleu, grogne l’adjoint.

Tu comprends qu’il essaie de se rassurer. Tu n’as pas d’explications à lui fournir. Le commandant non plus : il sort, observe l’horizon, se masse le menton, secoue la tête.

— Un rat bleu, approuve-t-il.

Il n’en croit rien, tu en es certaine. Mais qu’en conclure d’autre ? La houle a disparu, l’océan est lisse, et rien ne flotte sur l’eau autour de vous, pas même des débris.

— On reprend la route.

Il quitte la passerelle sans rien ajouter de plus.

Deux heures vingt.

Les étoiles tapissent le ciel. Les flots miroitent sous la lune. Le vent s’est tu. Les nuages se sont évaporés en même temps que cette chose, sous la surface. L’océan est vide, ses secrets sont bien gardés. Quoi que ce soit, tu n’en sauras rien.

Tu ressasses les minutes que tu viens de vivre : le mauvais temps, une imagination trop fertile, un quart de nuit trop routinier… Un rat bleu. Demain, tu en seras persuadée.

Deux heures trente.

Son souvenir s’estompe.

Quoi que ce soit…


End file.
